Letting Go
by xoxonickjonas
Summary: *Sequel to Summer Shoot Out* Nate can't let go of Caitlyn being dead. What happens when her ghost comes back to help him through it? Trailer inside
1. Trailer

**Here's a Trailer to a story i'm THINKING about writing**

**It's time to return to Camp Rock**

_Shows kids entering camp_

**Everyone still remembers the shooting**

_*Shane, Mitchie, Caitlyn, Nate In a cabin*_

_Flash_

_*Tess pointing gun to Mitchie's head.*_

_Flash_

_*Caitlyn kicks gun to the roof bullet goes through roof.*_

_Flash_

_*Tess points gun to Caitlyn* _

_Flash _

**And the lost **

_*Tess shooting Caitlyn*_

_Flash _

_*Shows Caitlyn's funeral*_

**Everyone learned to let go **

_Shows Mitchie sighing looking at a picture of Caitlyn _

_Shows Lola and Sander smiling at a picture of Caitlyn goofing _

**Except for her Boyfriend**

_Shows Nate sitting on the dock crying while looking at a picture of Caitlyn _

**Her ghost comes back to help him let go**

"_Caitlyn?" _

"_Nate it's not really me it's…..my ghost. No one else can see me" _

**People will think he's crazy.**

_Shows Mitchie staring at Nate while Nate is holding Caitlyn's wrist but Mitchie can't see it._

"_Save two seats Shane." _

"_Why?" _

"_For Caitlyn and I." _

_Shane with a WTF look._

**Will he learn to let go?**

_Shows Nate smiling at a new girl_

_Shows Him laughing like he did b4 Caitlyn died._

**Or will he keep holding on?**

"_Caitlyn I love you!" _

"_You love a dead women!" _

**From the author that bought you 'Summer Shoot out' brings you a new romance**

_Show Nate kissing Caitlyn _

**Starring**

**Nick Jonas**

"**Your back from the dead?!" **

**Alyson Stoner **

"**Please let go……" **

**Joe Jonas **

"**Nate you need to face facts" **

**Demi Lovato **

"**We all miss her but," **

**And special guest **

**Selena Gomez **

"**Who's he?" *Pointing at Nate* **

**In **

**Letting Go**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Wat u think? R&R plz!**


	2. Chapter One: No Life

**Here's the 1st chappie!**

_Mitchie POV_

I smiled at the picture of Caitlyn and I the week before she died. I wiped a tear but smiled as I put the picture back in my scrapbook. I wasn't only crying about Caitlyn but also about the camp. Ever since the Shoot Out camp sales have been going down, Tess is in a ' Kids Rehab'. I sighed and laid on my bed but then smiled when my phone rang. It was Shane.

Me- Hey

Shane- Hey how are you doing?

Me- Better than before we all need to move on. How are you?

Shane- Me? I'm fine, Nate on the other hand…..

Oh no. Everyone knew Nate would be the one that would go through the most grief.

Me- Oh no…..

Shane- Exactly, it was almost there 1st anniversary anyway we are almost at camp. See ya there.

Me- K bye.

I hung up my phone.

I walked outside my cabin and went to the kitchen. My mom was baking some cookies, luckily I didn't have to help her anymore, Hannah was.

"Hey mom." I smiled at her.

"Hey sweetie how you feeling?" She asked.

"Better three cookies please." I said holding out my hand.

She laughed and put three chocolate cookies in my hand.

"Who are they for?" She asked.

"Shane, me, Nate." I said.

"How's Nate doing?" My mom asked. She knew everything going on in the camp, even Naate's grief issues.

"Not good, I have to go bye!" I ran out of the kitchen.

I went to the front of the camp and waited for Shane and Nate. I sat down on the grass and pulled out my song book. I turned to the song I was working on for Shane, it was almost our anniversary too. Suddenly a black limo pulled up. I smiled and stood up to welcome the superstars.

_Nate POV_

_5 Minutes earlier_

Shane and I were almost at Camp Rock. I wiped another tear as Shane said to be happy, Caitlyn's in a happier place.

"Shane you didn't love her like I did I….." I trailed off.

"I know but you need to understand life goes on!" Shane yelled.

I looked out the window to see that we pulled up in front of camp.

"Without Caitlyn, I have no life." I opened the door and ran out.

I ran passed a confused Mitchie to the docks. I pulled out a wallet size picture of Caitlyn and began to cry. I missed her….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Poor Nate**

**Srry if the 1st chapter wasn't good but it will get better!**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter Two: She's Back?

**Here's Chappie two! Just a BTW i have 2mmorow (Feb. 6) off cuz of Fair day...i know a retarded reason so yeh. but here u go**

_Nate POV_

I put the picture back in my wallet as I wiped the tears of grief. I looked into the misty water and saw Caitlyn standing behind me.

"Nate…." She whispered.

"Caitlyn?" I said turning around to she her.

She looked the same, her outfit was skinny white jeans, a white Tee, and white converse.

"Your-your alive?" I asked still stunned getting up.

"I'm a…..ghost." She swallowed.

I started to smile, "But your back!" I hugged her.

She hugged back. I released it and held her hands which were cold as ice.

"We need to show everyone it'll be-"You can only see me." She interrupted.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"I came here for one purpose, which is to help you get over me." She said hating to disappoint.

I looked down. " Oh."

She lifted my chin, "I still love you."

I smiled. We kissed.

_Mitchie POV_

I walked past the docks, Shane was talking to Brown about something. I passed Nate but then did a double take. He was kissing air!

"Nate?" I asked.

He stopped and looked up. "Oh Mitchie."

"What are you doing?" I asked.

He stared at the air in front of him.

"Uh stuff…heh heh." He smiled with wandering eyes.

"Nate, it's ok to feel feel grief people need to deal with it in certain ways …" I said. "And if yours is kissing….air then that's ok." I smiled.

He smiled and nodded, "Thanks Mitch. See ya later." He walked away.

"Bye…" I smiled to him.

Shane needed to hear about this.

_Nate POV_

Caitlyn and I went to my cabin she sat on my bed and I sat next to her.

"That was awkard." She giggled.

I laughed, "Yeah, but that was the best kiss ever." I put my hand on top of hers.

"Same" She s smiled back.

I rubbed her cheek as she held my loose hand.

"So do you have weird ghost powers?" I asked smiling.

She smiled back, "I have a few want to see?"

"YEAH!" I smiled

She stood up and closed her eyes. She began to glow and then fly.

"Whoa." I awed.

"Yep." She said coming down, "I can also poursess people."

She looked out the skin window to see Jason walking by.

"Watch." She glowed again and whrispered, "Jason."

She swirled into Jason's body who took a deep breathe. Jason (Caitlyn) walked in the cabin.

"See?" She asked in Jason's voice.

"That's so cool." I smiled.

She shrugged, "I much rather be alive."

"Jason?" I heard Shane yell.

Caitlyn smiled and yelled "Come in!"

Shane walked in the cabin. "Hey dude when did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago." Jason (Caitlyn) smiled.

"Are you ok?" Shane asked.

Caitlyn's eyes widen. "Totally uh go to go." She ran out of the cabin.

Shane shrugged, "What's up with him?"

I stifled a laugh. "If only you knew." I ran out of the cabin.

Caitlyn/Jason went to the forest.

"That was awesome!" I let out my laughs.

"You think?" She smiled.

I nodded, "Your awesome in general Cait."

She blushed as we both leaned in.

"Can you get out of Jason's body first?" I asked before kissing.

Caitlyn gasped and looked down, "Oh. Heh."

_Caitlyn POV_

I went to the dock and got out of Jason's body.

"What?" Jason said.

He shrugged and walked away.

I hurried back to Nate.

"Now we can kiss," Nate smiled as we kissed.

When we were done we both hugged as Nate whispered to me, "I'm so happy your back."

I sighed, "Me too."

Getting him over me was going to be harder than I though…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AWWW Naitlyn moment! LOL r&r plz**


	4. Chapter Three: Don't need it

**Here's Chappie three!**

_Nate POV_

Caitlyn and I walked the camp. I wanted to hold her hand but then it would look awkward for people to see me holding….nothing.

"How are you doing without me?" She asked me.

"I've been doing ok.' I lied to her.

She sighed, "Nate, C3 is losing record sales."

I gasped, "How do you know that?!"

She smiled and giggled, "I may be dead but I'm still a teenager."

I smiled.

We walked to the mess hall and I saw Shane in the front of it handing on flyers.

"Hey Shane what's that?" I asked when I made it over there with Caitlyn behind.

"Take a look." He handed me the paper.

I read:

**Come to the CAMP SOCIAL!**

_**Meet people you have never met before! **_

_**When- Saturday June 6 7pm **_

_**Where- Where we normally have camp fires. **_

"Shane!" I yelled.

I knew exactly why he was doing this, to help me with the grief when I already had the best help!

"What?" He yelled.

"Stop trying to help me I already have it!" I yelled.

He crossed his arms, "Who?"

Caitlyn cleared her throat.

"None of your business. Save me two seats inside ok?" I said to him.

"Two?" He asked.

"Yeah for me and Caitlyn." I smiled.

He gave me a look.

"I mean me and LOLA! BYE!" I ran into the forest with Caitlyn close behind.

_Shane POV_

Poor Nate. I knew he was going through hard grief but not this hard. Mitchie walked over to me.

"Shane what's wrong?" She asked.

"Nate asked me to save two seats." I said.

"For who?" Mitchie asked curious.

I sighed, "Him and Caitlyn."

Her eyes widened, "You need to talk to him."

"I tried in the limo!" I fought.

She sighed and looked into the forest.

"I will." She kissed me and went into the forest.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Boring? I know. NEXT!**

**R&R**


	5. Chapter Four: Yeah

**I wrote ahead so...yeah**

_Nate POV_

Caitlyn and I were in the forest.

"Nice Nate now they think your crazy," Caitlyn said as she leaned against a tree.

"No they don't they just-"Nate! Nate?! You here?!" I tured to see Mitchie walking in the forest.

I sighed, "Over here!"

She ran towards me and smiled, "Shane told me about reserving a seat for Caitlyn."

Nate looked down, "I just," I looked over at Caitlyn "Miss her."

"Nate we all do but you need to get over it life goes on." Mitchie said.

"You don't understand Mitchie bye!" I ran out of the forest.

I ran to my cabin and locked the door. Caitlyn went through the door.

"She was trying to help Nate." She smiled.

"I know but I have you now….forever." I hugged her.

_Caitlyn POV_

"Yeah." I sighed as I hugged him back.

Nate had no idea what my deal was.

"Listen I need to go out tonight." I smiled after the hug.

"Where?" Nate asked.

"You know ghost stuff."

"Oh ok night." He went to bed.

I walked outside and got my communicator out of my pocket. 15 missed calls from my instructor. I hit call back.

Instructor- Caitlyn! You were supposed to come back tonight.

Me- I know I need just one more week okay?

Instructor- Fine, this Nate guy really cared for you heh?

Me- And still does…I got to go,

Instructor- Bye

I hung up.

OK my instructor is sort of my scheduler, she sees everyone in my life and when she saw Nate was in pain she let me come down to help him. Who knew it would take so long? I looked back at Nate's cabin and sighed. I decided, since ghost can't really sleep, I would go into Mitchie's dreams. I wanted to talk to her really badly.

I walked to Mitchie's cabin and went through the door. I went to her bunk and saw her sleeping soundly. I put my finger on her forehead and went into her dream.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NEXT IS MITCHIE'S DREAM....OHHHH lol**

**R&R plz!**


	6. Chapter Five: Mitchie's Dream

**2day i have school off so i decided to post ALOT! **

_Caitlyn POV_

I entered Mitchie's dream. It was so cool! It was a sandy beach with crystal blue water. I looked around for Mitchie when I saw down at the beach with some guy. I walked down to see her and Shane making out. I cleared my throat. Mitchie and Dream Shane stopped.

"Caitlyn!" Mitchie squealed as she got up and hugged me.

The dream Shane disappeared.

"Sorry to interrupt." I smiled.

"No biggie! Oh I miss you!" Mitchie said as we both sat on the towel.

I nodded. Mitchie smiled.

"How are you and Shane doing?" I asked.

"Good it's Nate I'm worried about." She looked into the horizon.

I shifted to look at her.

"What's wrong?" I asked as if I didn't already know.

"Nate can't get over you, he's been acting really…weird." Mitchie sighed.

She was probably thinking about when Nate was kissing me…well to her air.

"I think Nate will be fine. I miss him everyday of my….afterlife." I giggled.

Mitchie giggled too. "It's feels really good to talk to you."

I smiled back at her, "You too."

Suddenly the ocean disappeared and so did the beach umbrella.

"Oh no I think I'm waking up!" Mitchie squealed.

"Mitch it's ok." I said putting her hand on her shoulder.

"I want to tell you everything!" She sobbed

Palm trees began to disappear.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" I promised as I hugged her.

"Ok bye!"

I disappeared and found myself in Mitchie's cabin again. Her eye's flew opened.

"Morning!" I said.

Then I remembered I couldn't talk to her now. I sighed as Mitchie got up and went to the bathroom. She looked at the clock that read 4am and went back to bed.

When she fell asleep I left the cabin and went to Jason's cabin. I always wanted to know what Jason dreamt. I touched his forehead.

I was in a castle and Jason was in a throne surrounded by…birdhouses! I giggled softly and exited the dream. Same old Jason.

I went back to Nate's cabin and watched him sleep for the rest of the early morning.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Will Caitlyn keep the promise of coming back into Mitchie's dream?**

**Will Jason EVER stop his obession ova birdhouses?! lolz**

**R&R plz!**


	7. Chapter Six: Breakfast Talk

**Here's chappie six!**

_Caitlyn POV_

The next morning, Nate and I went to the mess hall. I sighed when we entered the mess hall.

"What's wrong?" He mouthed to me.

"I just miss being with all my friends." I frowned when I noticed the group I used to sit with.

He rubbed my arm as I smiled. He grabbed some eggs and sat down with Shane, Mitchie, Lola, Jason, Sander. I figured this was the perfect time to leave Nate alone.

"Nate I'm going to leave." I said to him.

"Hurry back." He mouthed.

I exited the mess hall.

_Nate POV_

"Hannah Montana or Ashley Lovato?" Mitchie asked the table.

"Ashley Definitely." Shane smiled

Mitchie looked confused, "Why?"

"Have you ever worked with Hannah?" Shane asked with a look.

The table laughed, so did I remembering Shane and Hannah in the studio.

"Oh! How about Demi or Miley?" I asked referring to the teens hottest singers.

"Demi!" Mitchie squealed.

"Demi." Shane smiled.

Everyone agreed. I smiled. It felt great being with my friends again.

"Nate are you going to the camp social tonight?" Lola asked me with curious eyes.

Everyone at the table stared at me waiting for the answer. If I say yes I won't be spending time with Caitlyn if I say no, I'll never hear the end of it with Shane.

"I guess so….yeah I am." I smiled.

"YES!!" Shane yelled.

Everyone laughed. Shane's outbursts were something to laugh about.

I started to think about tonight. What would it be like?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What did u think?**

**Howw will the Camp Social go?**

**Who will Nate meet?**

**How would Hannah Montana take that they like Ashley Lovato better?**

**y am i writing questions u cant answer?**

**lol**

**=P**

**R&Rplz**


	8. Chapter Seven: The Camp Social

**Here'z the camp social! I just got back from seeing the Pink Panther 2! **

_Nate POV_

I walked to the beach to see a huge bon fire. The camp social location. I took a deep breathe and walked down to the beach. Everyone was dancing with people they never met I sighed and walked to the buffet table and took a CD cookie and started to eat.

_Mitchie POV_

"So this is your 1st year at Camp Rock?" I asked Alex Gomez a new girl I met.

Her hair was black and her eyes were brown. She wore skinny black jeans with a shirt that said 'Sk8ter Girl' with black converse.

"Yeah my parents are good friends with Dee la Duke." Alex smiled.

"Cool well I started two years ago and…Alex?" She was dazed.

I followed her gaze to….Nate!

"Who's he?" Alex asked pointing to Nate.

"You never heard of Nate Gray?" I asked stunned.

She shook her head no.

"Connect 3?" I asked.

"Who?" She asked confused.

Was this girl living under a rock!? Seriously!

"How about you go talk to him?" I asked smiling.

She smiled, "OK."

Alex walked over to the buffet table.

_Nate POV_

I stared down at my soda as I continued to think of Caitlyn's ghost hanging out in my cabin….all alone. I sighed.

"Hello?" I looked up from my punch to see a beautiful smiling at me.

"Hi." I looked adown after.

"I'm Alex Gomez I'm new here." She replied with a hopeful tone.

"Nate Gray." I replied back with no tone.

I heard her teeth clench together as she looked down. Then she looked back up.

"Nice meeting you." She said.

"Yeah." I replied.

She sighed and walked away. I know I was acting like a jerk but I wanted Caitlyn.

I looked at my watch and decided it was enough "Socializing" for one night. I put down my drink and snack and walked up the beach and back to the cabin area.

_Mitchie POV_

My smiled faded when I saw Alex walking back to me with tear streaked eyes.

"How did It go?" I dared myself to ask.

"He completely ignored me! Ugh! I'm going to bed, it was nice meeting you Mitchie."

She stormed up the beach and entered her cabin.

Poor Alex.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Poor Alex is right =(**

**Will Nate EVER get ova caitlyn?**

**Will Alex try again?**

**R&R plz plz plz!**


	9. Chapter Eight: Fun

**I'm on a R-O-L-L ROLL! **

_Caitlyn POV_

Nate walked into the cabin and sat on the bed.

"How did the social go?" I asked curious.

"Not good." He sighed.

I sat down next to him and rubbed his back. Suddenly his eyes looked like sparkles….I think I turned him on ;). He smiled at me I smiled back. I laid down on the bed and he went on top of me. We started to make out! I put my arms around his neck and pushed him in deeper, he didn't fight it he embraced it. I felt his fingers in my hair suddenly I started to feel wrong. I pushed him off.

"What was that for?" Nate asked surprised.

"This is wrong!" I squealed to him.

He looked confused, "But I love you!"

"Nate you love a dead women!" I yelled to him.

He froze. I looked down as he sighed.

"Good night Caitlyn." He went into the bathroom.

"Nate-." He slammed the door.

I sighed and exited the cabin. I decided I should go into Mitchie's dreams I did promise. I walked to Mitchie's cabin and touched her forehead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As I entered the dream I noticed it was way different. This time it was in a park and Mitchie was sitting with a girl on a bench. The girl had black hair. I walked over to the two.

"Hey Mitchie." I smiled.

"Hey Caitlyn!" She stood up and hugged me.

I smiled at the girl sitting down.

"Who's this?" I asked smiling.

"I'm Alex Gomez, well dream Alex you must be Caitlyn." We shook hands.

We started to talk about camp. I wanted to meet the real Alex instead of the dream one. As we talked I kept on thinking about Nate. Was he mad at me? Why should he be? I was just stating the truth. Nate seriously needed to face facts.

"I better go. Bye guys." I smiled.

"Bye!" The two girls smiled as I disappeared.

For the rest of the night I decided to go into Alex's dreams to really meet her. I walked to her cabin and touched her forehead.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OOOH!**

**Will Alex and Caitlyn get along?**

**Will Nate forgive Caitlyn?**

**Will he EVER get ova her?**

**R&R plz!**


	10. Chapter Nine: Meeting Alex

**I'm so going 2 finish this story 2nite!**

_Caitlyn POV_

I entered a sub station where Alex was at a booth. I sat down across from her.

"Who are you?" Alex asked me.

"Nate's ex girlfriend." I smiled.

Alex froze.

"Nate?" She asked getting interested.

"Yeah I died through." I swallowed the last word.

Alex sat up, "How?"

"A camper shot me." I had a flashback of the memory.

Alex sighed. "That's terrible."

"Yeah, the reason he was a jerk to you was because, he's having a hard time getting over me. He's a really nice guy through." I smiled.

Alex got a confused look on her face, "How did you know that?"

"Trust me you don't want to know." I smiled.

We started talking about Nate and other girl stuff. Alex was very nice, I would be happy if she and Nate went out. They would make such a cute couple. Suddenly everything started to disappear.

"I better go. It was nice meeting you!" I hugged her.

"You too!" She hugged back.

I disappeared and went back to Nate's cabin. It was time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OMG Time? Time 4 wat?**

**Will Alex give Nate another chance?**

**R&R plz!**


	11. Chapter Ten: Goodbye, Hello

**Here's the last chappie!**

_Nate POV_

Caitlyn entered my cabin with a frown. I smiled,

"Caitlyn, I'm sorry, your right I need to move on." I said.

She smiled and held my hands.

"It's time." She said.

"For what?" I asked.

"Me to go." She smiled.

I froze and frowned.

"GO?! You can't!" I sobbed,

She rubbed my cheek, "I will always love you Nate but it's time." She walked out of my cabin.

I ran out after her. She went to the docks and stood at the end of one dock I stood in front of her.

"Will you ever come back?" I asked sobbing a little.

She held my hands, "Maybe. Someday." She rubbed my cheek again.

"I will always love you Caitlyn." I smiled.

"I will always love you too." She smiled.

We both kissed. Then she snapped her fingers and disappeared. I smiled.

"Goodbye Caitlyn." I whispered to myself.

"Nate?" I turned around to see the girl from the social.

"Hi." I smiled at her.

She walked onto the dock and stood in front of me.

"I didn't really get to meet you. I'm Nate Gray." I smiled at her.

"I'm Alex Gomez." We both shook hands.

She made me laugh a lot and I made her laugh.

"May I escort you to breakfast?" I asked smiling.

Alex giggled, "Of course!"

She held my hand as we walked to the mess hall.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AWWWWW Nalex! Thank u to everyone who enjoyed my story! LUV YA!**

**R&R plz!**


End file.
